


A Timeline of Events for Ken

by Theorizing Essie (EstelleDusk)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Wonderswan Series
Genre: Archived From KaizerAndTzar blog, Archived From Tumblr, Character Analysis, Character Study, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Headcanon, Meta Essay, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/Theorizing%20Essie
Summary: Hold onto your hats, Essie's gonna attempt to explain Ken Ichijouji’s timeline using some picture evidence(…..do any of you even wear hats?)





	A Timeline of Events for Ken

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted and archived from [here](http://kaizerandtzar.tumblr.com/post/149095107898/ooc-hold-onto-your-hats-muns-gonna-attempt-to)

# Most images below this line have been taken from Syldra.net. [[1](http://www.syldra.net/yesterday/images/index.html), [2](http://www.syldra.net/yesterday/wonderswan/index.html)] or, that translator's tumblr [[x](https://ajora.tumblr.com/tagged/Tag-Tamers)], or the wikimon page [[x](https://wikimon.net/Ichijouji_Ken)], and hosted elsewhere

[image description: a very young Ken in a pink shirt and light brown shorts, messy short hair, holding a cup of soapy water and blowing bubbles. Osamu is in a green shirt and slightly darker pants, watching Ken]

Here we have a baby Ken, he's 4 years old in this. And Osamu is 7. How do we know this? There's some sort of memorial art book out there that had a section about the brothers. There's a scan of the page out there, but I do not currently have it on hand

* * *

[image description: Red hued picture, Osamu is standing in front of Ken, on the right side, Ken is in his pink/purple shirt and kneeling on the floor with a digivice in his hand, as he looks up at Osamu]

That same book gave us a maximum age for Osamu. He was 11 when he died and this is the outfit he died in. Which would make Ken about 8 years old here. When he gets the Digivice. And goes to the Digital World real quick.

* * *

[image description: Black and White picture, Ken is standing by the computer, Ryou is in the middle running towards the bed. Bedroom contains a computer, skateboard, soccerball, desk, chair, books, RV car, calendar, trash can on the left next to a robot, bed, and a picture of mountains and a sun]

However… according to the Wonderswan game Tag Tamers, Our War Game is the first time he even hears the word Digimon. You may remember that the movie Our War Game took place in 2000. Which places this game in the same year. Ken would have been 9, judging by the year alone.

* * *

[image description: Ken wearing a white shirt, laying in bed in his bedroom, Ryou is right next to him in a blue/purple shirt and a bag, watching over him. Bedroom contains a computer, skateboard, soccerball, desk, chair, books, RV car, calendar, trash can on the right, bed, and a picture of mountains and a sun]

A few human world days later in-game, but in a whole other other game, the D-1 Tamers game, we see Ken is still wearing the same outfit

And you can't see it very well, but this is the outfit Ken has been wearing.

[image description: Nerd Outfit, Ken with short dark hair, wearing a  tucked in, white, button-down shirt, light colored khaki pants high waisted and belted, and purple and blue sneakers/trainers]

Look at that nerd. He's adorable.

* * *

Now… the following pictures will make absolutely no sense. But I swear to you, they happened in the anime. And quite possibly at the same relative time in canon.

[image description: Ken in a pink/purple shirt, Wormmon next to him, Ryou in a purple shirt watching him]

Above, we see a young Ken, wearing the same outfit he is the year Osamu died, right? Only he's in the Digital World and there's a desert, and it really wouldn't be hard to assume this is around the time of the Milleniummon fight.

Below… we see an  _obviously_ older Ken, in that nerdy outfit from the games. In a desert. Definately during the Milleniummon fight.

[image description: Ken in a white shirt, Wormmon next to him, Ryou in a purple shirt watching him, in the distance is Milleniummon]

These two pictures  _imply_ , that if they weren't taken at the same exact time, that Ken had been in the Digital World long enough to grow and need to get new clothes. By contrast, Ryou is wearing the same clothes in both

* * *

[image description: Japanese text overlaid on Ken's face, he's wearing a white shirt and is in his bedroom]

Now, the above  and below pictures I actually had to go and snap myself because I couldn't find it anywhere else. He's in his nerd outfit and Osamu is dead. He has a definite height increase when wearing the uniform compared to when he's wearing pink and green

[image description: Ken standing behind his parents still carrying his brother's picture, post Osamu's funeral]

Here we have his height compared to his parents when Osamu died. This picture wasn't needed, but I wanted to include it anyway. Remember, he's supposedly 8 or 9 here.

* * *

[image description: Osamu sprawled on the street after being hit by an unknown vehicle, missing one shoe and his glasses broken beside him, Ken standing nearby]

This picture isn't needed either, except to say that the creator's themselves screw up the timeline. Because if you look carefully at this picture and the one above where Osamu is towering over Ken in a darkened and reddened room… you realize that Ken is younger (shorter) in this picture where his brother dies, than in the picture where he gets his hand slapped.

* * *

At approximately 165+ cm, he's taller than his mother at age 11, aka in the year 2002. In fact, he's Tai's height, and Tai is supposed to be 14.

[image description: height reference and comparision of Ken Ichijouji, The Digimon Kaizer, Miyako Inoue, Iori Hida, Daisuke Motomiya, Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, Taichi Yagami, Koushirou Izumi, Veemon, Hawkmon, Wormmon, Patamon, Tailmon, Poromon, Armadimon, Chibimon, Upamon, Agumon, and three adults.]

[image description: height reference and comparision of Ken Ichijouji, and his parents]

* * *

OKAY! I think that's all the reference pictures you need for this… What did I put this post together for again?

OH RIGHT!!

TIMELINE!! LET'S DO THIS!! Regular text is things you cannot argue in the least and if you try to argue those points, I will look at you and point you to the available material for your own perusal. Italics are assumptions based on what evidence can be found

* * *

Age 0 | Year 1991

  * Ken is born
  * Osamu is 3 years old



Age 4 | Year 1995

  * Blows bubbles with brother
  * Osamu is 7 years old
  * Ken reaches Osamu's shoulders



Age 8 | Year 1999

  * Digimon Adventure takes place
  * _Ken looks the same age as Takeru and Hikari, I believe it's safe to assume that in the anime, this is when he gets his digivice and goes to the Digital World for the first time_
  * _Ken's height is debatable, but he very likely reaches the middle of Osamu's chest._



Age 9 | Year 2000

  * the movie Our War Game takes place
    * according to Tag Tamers, Ryou and Ken are in Ken's room when this happens
  * a few days after, Ken goes to the Digital World and teams up with Ryou
    * _this is supposedly the first time he's heard or met any sort of Digimon_
  * _Ken hits a major growth spurt and jumps up at least 2 feet in the span o_ _f a few months_
  * another few days after Ken teams up with Ryou, and after being infected with the Spore after his fight with Milleniummon, Ryou disappears.
  * Osamu dies _in the Fall/Winter,_ before he can turn 12,  _the earliest he could have died was Winter 1999_



Age 10 | Year 2001

  * _The Digimon Kaiser now exists and starts to terrorize the Digital World_



Age 11 | Year 2002

  * Digimon Adventure ZeroTwo takes place
  * He wears nerd clothes still
  * By now, he's taller than his mom



Age 12 | Year 2003

  * the movie Revenge of Diaboromon takes place
  * Ken starts to leave his nerd clothes behind for sweatpants and long sleeved dark colored shirts



Age 14 | Year 2005

  * Digimon Aventure Tri takes place
  * Ken is now a giant in height




End file.
